Overtime: Human Experiences
by Cherry Bomb Princess
Summary: Spin off of 9 Till 5! Teen drinking? Getting arrested? Getting high? Bella decides to have the human experiences that Edward never considered for her. Melissa gets in on it, bringing her own idea's to the table.. Basically a series of one-shots.
1. Teen Drinking Is Very Bad

**A/N: Sooo, here's the spin off! I understand this type of thing has been done before but meh I'm doing it anyway. I'm not really sure how many chapters this will have but I'll post few and then work on the sequel, adding chapters to this when the moment calls. Requests are accepted. So get your idea's in and I will try and write them.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot and Melissa.**

**Teen Drinking Is Very Bad**

**BPOV**

"I'm bored, I'm bored, I'm bored, I'm bored..." Melissa mumbled to herself as she mindlessly flicked through the channels on the TV. She carried on this mumble as she scanned the channels never sticking to one long enough to catch what was on.

"I'm bored, I'm bored, I'm bored!" She said screaming the last one, thowing the remote down and turning the TV off. She turned to me expectantly.

"What?" I asked, widening my eyes.

"Entertain me." She demanded.

"How?"

"Urgh, I don't know!" She exclaimed, throwing herself around and lying upside down on the couch so her feet hung over the back and her head hung of the end. "Why did Emmett have to go hunting with them? He would entertain me."

"Huh, thanks." I mumbled sarcastically, folding my arms over my chest and leaning back.

We sat in bored silence for a while until Melissa's head shot up "I've got it!" She yelled throwing herself into the middle of the room. She was bouncing on the balls of her feet, her eyes shining with excitement.

I leaned forward, my curiosity piqued. "What is it?" I asked.

"Bella, you've never had alcohol before, right?"

"Riiiiight..." I agreed, knowing where this was going.

"Well, that ends now. We're getting drunk!" She exclaimed.

"I don't know..." I said. I mean, come on, I can't walk on a flat surface sober, I don't even want to think how bad my dubious balance will be when intoxicated.

"Aw, come on! Think of it as a human experience. You won't be able to this again!" She pleaded.

"Ah, fuck it! Let's do it!" I said, throwing my hands up in defeat.

"Awesome." Mel said grinning. She then danced out of the room only to come back in with her purse and car keys and he shoes on. I furrowed my brow.

"Where we going?" I asked, confused.

"To the store. We need booze. And lots of it." She grinned, wiggling her eyebrows.

"You do realise neither of us are twenty one, right?" I said, slipping my shoes on.

"Fake ID." Was all she said with a wink, walking out into the garage. I followed her and watched her pulled out her phone, type something quickly and then put it back in her pocket with a satisfied smile.

"Yeah, but come on you only look around nineteen, twenty if we want to push our luck." I said, getting into Melissa's Porche. (She was allowed to drive it now that our casts had been removed a few days before.)

"That doesn't matter. I paid alot for this ID and it looks so real it can't be contested. So don't sweat it. Plus, I've done this before." She grinned, revving the car and speeding out of the garage.

**APOV**

I knew I was going to recieve the text before it was sent but I pulled my phone out anyway and scanned the text message from Melissa.

_**I know you've probably seen what we're going to do. Please don't tell Edward and don't go crazy. We'll be fine and I've done this before. Let her have this human experience. I need this as well. I've never got drunk WITH someone before. I need this. I love you. M. xx**_

I sighed and stopped in my tracks. I was on my way back to the house but that girl knew exactly what to say to make me go against my better judgement.

With a groan of defeat I ran back to others - who thought I had 'seen' something I liked and went after it beforehand.

Edward eyed me suspiciously. I smiled at him and filled my head with thoughts of the imaginary meal I just consumed. Before he could read into it too much, I jetted off again in search of a real meal.

**BPOV**

"Is all _this _really necessary?" I exclaimed, gesturing to the ridiculous amount of alcohol that was lined up on the counter in the kitchen.

"Yes! You have to try all of this to fully have this experience." Melissa said, he eyes shining with anticipation as she looked over the different bottles.

Melissa grabbed a bottle and headed into the living room. She put her iPod into the docking station and instantly music poured through.

_"Teen drinking is very bad. Yo, I got a fake ID though."_

I raised an eyebrow at her choice of song as she grinned at me. She stalked towards me shaking the bottle of clear liquid at me, as the beat kicked in.

"Now first..." She paused dramatically, holding up the bottle. "Vodka."

**MPOV**

"_Just put your paws up, 'cause you were born this way, baby!_" Bella and I sang loudly. We sounded great! Oh my God, we should go the X Factor!

"Bella, we should go on the X Factor!" I exclaimed, twirling around the room.

"Oh my God, I know! We're are awesome!" Bella sang.

We laughed loudly as Bella strutted up and down the living room, her hands on her hips as her ass swayed side to side like a catwalk model.

I grabbed the half empty bottle of Jamieson and swigged it straight from the bottle, scrunching my face up as the liquid burned my throat. I passed it Bella who spun around with bottle to her lips. She shoved back at me and stopped twirling only to fall onto the sofa. Her head lolled to the side and her eyes started to close.

"Uh huh! I don't think soooo!" I sang, jumping onto the couch next to her and grabbing her arms. I pulled into a standing position on the couch and grabbed one of the various bottle that were on the table and drank some more. Oohh, Apple Sours, this doesn't burn when I drink it.

"Come on, Bella!" I yelled as I jumped up and down while throwing my head from side to side. "We need to practice our audition."

"_I'm on the right track, baby, I was born this way." _We belted out. God, it was getting hot in here.

I was out of breath so I held off on the singing and continued to dance.

_Don't be a drag, just be a queen. Whether you're broke or evergreen, you're black, whit-_

"Hey!" Bella and I exclaimed at the loss of music. We looked over and saw Edward, Alice, Nick and Emmett.

Bella squeaked and lost her footing falling over the back of the couch and dragging me down with her.

We landed on the floor with a thud. I looked up at Bella and we immediately cracked up in hysterics. Until Bella puked on the floor.

Edward was there straight away, picking her up as her eyes closed. I was giggling again as Nick came round and cradled me in his arms.

He looked down at me with an amused smirk on his face. "Teen drinking is very bad, you know." He said, carrying me up the stairs.

I threw my head back and laughed hysterically before looking back at him. "Yo, I got a fake ID though..."

**A/N: So yeah, not my best work but it's a start, I may do Bella's hangover, it will be short but it needs to be done. Don't forget you can put requests in for what human experiences you want them to have!**

**R&R!**

**Cherry x**


	2. Hungover

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or the charaters. I just make them do stupid things...**

**Hungover**

**BPOV**

_Who in the right fucking mind drills this early in the morning? _I mentally screamed.

The drilling increased as I came round and a loud pounding started with it.

"Why the fuck is someone drilling and hammering at this time?" I yelled and then cringed.

I heard a chuckled and then Edward yelled, "No-one is drilling and hammering, love."

"Why are you shouting?" I whispered.

"I'm not shouting." He almost screamed. It was then that I realised the noises were coming from inside my head and Edward wasn't shouting. I squinted my eyes open and turned over to face Edward. I instantly regretted moving as my stomache lurched and its contents fought its way up my throat. I turned back over emptied my stomach into the trash can that Edward managed to get in my face.

Tears streamed down my face as I tried to catch my breath. Once my stomache was completely empty I continued to dry heave over the bin as Edward pulled my hair back and wiped my sweaty face with a damp cloth.

Once I could breath again I slowly settled back into bed and put a hand to my clammy forehead. My head was pounding and I was glad the curtains were shut as I'm pretty sure the light would burn my eyes and reduce them to ash. _Thank you, God, for small favours._

I felt the bed shift and opened one to see Edward frowning at me sternly.

"I hope this teaches you a lesson." He said.

"It has, _Dad_." I moaned.

"Take these." Edward said, grabbing some asprin and a glass of water from the bedside table.

I sat up carefully and slumped against the headboard. I took the painkillers greatfully and began to chug down the water. Before I got half way through the glass Edward took it from me.

"If you drink it too fast you'll just bring it back up again." He explained when he saw my disgruntled expression.

He passed it me back slowly. "Baby sips." He warned.

I nodded once, regretted it and then took a small sip.

I lay back down after slowly but surely finishing the glass and moaned. Why was my body so stiff?

"Why am I aching all over?" I moaned as I tried to get comfortable.

Edward had the nerve to chuckle. I shot him a glare and he straightened up and unnecessarily cleared his throat.

"Well you and Melissa were dancing-" I interrupted him with a groan causing him to chuckle.

I covered my face with my hands as he continued. "You were dancing on the couch and when I came in with Alice, Nick and Emmett-"

"Oh no! Emmett was there?" I exclaimed, rubbing my temples when the pounding increased tenfold.

Edward nodded with mock sympathy. "Well, when we came in and stopped the music, you fell over the back of the sofa, taking Mel with you. That's why you're sore." He said.

I cringed and hid my face in the pillow.

"Did I do anything else?" I mumbled, not sure if I really wanted to know.

"You vomited behind the couch after you fell." Edward said quietly, stroking my hair.

"Oh God." I moaned, trying to make myself disappear by burying myself in the pillows and duvet.

I heard the door bang open and cringed futher into the pillow.

"Good morning starshine, the earth says hello!" Melissa musical voice rung throughout the room. I looked up and narrowed my eyes at her. How was she not hungover!

She grinned until her eyes fell on me.

"What's wrong with her?" She asked Edward her brow furrowed.

"Hangover." Edward muttered.

I groaned into the pillow. I am never drinking again!

**A/N: Yeah, I wanted this to be better but I just couldn't get my brain to work, so this is what you're getting. Sorry. I'll spend more time on the other chapters next time I just really wanted this out.**

**R&R!**

**Cherry x**


	3. Vampires, Wizards and Fairies, Oh My!

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and Melissa... Ooh and Nick too! :D I also don't own Finding Nemo, Charlie the Unicorn, Harry Potter characters, Dracula or Tinkerbell. I know wierd combo right?**

**Vampires, Wizards and Fairies, Oh My!**

**BPOV**

Melissa and I were sat on the sofa again. She was lying down, her head in my lap. Emmett was around here somewhere. He was on babysitting duty.

"I'm bor-" Melissa started.

"Don't. Just don't even say it." I said, pinching the bridge of my nose, a habit I picked up from Edward. I still had nightmares about the binge drinking session Melissa and I had a few days ago. Although I couldn't remember _anything _my dreams came up with the worst case senarios, such as puking all over Edward. "I've barely recovered from the last time you were bored." I huffed.

"Aw, come on, Bells. You know you had a good time!" She whined, twisting her head to look up at me.

"I can't remember a thing! I don't know if I had a good time!" I exclaimed.

"Well, it's your lucky day. I have photo's." She said grinning mischieviously.

I groaned. "I'm not going to like them am I?" I asked knowing for sure they would be worse than my nightmares.

"Yes, you look so happy!" She squealed, grabbing her phone off the table. She sat up and began to run through the pictures. I suppose they weren't _that _bad. They were mostly pictures of us taking shots, drinking straight from the bottle and the two of us with goofy smiles on our faces. There was one of me with my hands on my hips and I was pouting at the camera. I cringed at that one, vowing to have Melissa delete it. I felt my stomach turn when I saw one of me drinking brown liquid straight from the bottle. I shuddered when I got to one of me nearly passed out on the sofa. That was just before the 'puking behind the couch incident' as it came to be known.

"Aw, I soooo wish I was here!" Emmett boomed. We both turned to see him leaning over the back of the sofa, grinning widely at us.

"I'm glad you weren't." I muttered, turning back around.

"Well at least I was here for the best bit, ey Belly?" He chuckled, mussing my hair. I turned to glare at him and Melissa as they laughed loudly.

"Emmett," Melissa said as Emmett walked around and sat down on the sofa next to her. "I'm bored. Entertain me." She demanded, as I moaned that I had let her get the words out.

"Well, we could get Bella drunk again..." Emmett suggested. I shook my head furiously, "No. No fucking way, never again." I was determined never let a drop of alcohol into my system ever again.

"But-"

"No, Emmett." I spat.

He pouted for a second before a shit eating grin graced his face.

"Okay, if you won't do that, lets..." He paused for second. "Get high." He finshed, leaning back and letting it sink in.

"No way." I said. "Okay." Melissa sqeaked at the same time.

Melissa frowned as she looked at me. "Come on, Belly!" She whined. "I've not gotten high before either so our first time can be something we can enjoy together."

"Enjoy." I scoffed.

"We're doing it Bella." She huffed. I glared at her.

We locked eyes and stared each other down.

She didn't break or even flinch as my resolve slowly crumbled. A triumphant grin spread across her face as she saw my decision.

"Fine!" I relented, throwing my hands up. "But where do you plan on getting the, err... stuff?" I asked.

We both looked to Emmett, who grinned. "I know a guy." He said mysteriously. "Give me fifteen minutes ladies."

Melissa and I exchanged a dubious look as Emmett disappeared into the garage.

"Hmm.. I'm going for a smoke. You coming?" Melissa asked standing up.

I nodded and rolled my eyes. Melissa always insisted on smoking on the balcony even though everyone was adamant that the smell or the smoke didn't bother them. Then she said she didn't want it to bother me, which it didn't, seeing as a majority of the time I would acompany her outside. But, she was stubborn and always smoked outside.

I followed her outside as she lit up a cigarette. She took a long pull and blew the smoke out as I watched in slight fascination.

Melissa caught me staring and grinned at me as I blushed.

"So, Bella. I take it you've never smoked before." Melissa said, taking another pull of her cigarette.

I shook my head, knowing what I was going to have to do.

"Right, well we need to have you practice so you don't show yourself up in front of Emmett." She said, winking at me as I grimaced.

She handed me the cigarette and I held it between my fingers awkwardly, looking to Mel for instructions.

"Now, put it to your lips and take a pull," I did as she said while she contiuned to guide me. "Now breath in," I did so. "And blow out." I tried to copy what I'd seen Melissa doing with ease but instead ended up coughing and spluttering as I hammered my fist on my chest and Melissa patted my back.

I was pretty sure my face was beet red as I coughed once more. Melissa giggled.

"Well, that was interesting." She mumbled. "Okay that was normal, I was the same, well maybe not that bad, but close." She said, louder.

I glared at her and then at the offending cigarette in my hand.

"You keep hold of that and practice," She ordered, taking out another cigarette and lit it up. I frowned at how easy she made it look.

I tentatively took a small pull and breathed in and blew out only choking a little. I smiled to myself and carried on until I wasn't choking and the fag was finished.

"Honey, I'm home!" Emmett voice yelled as Melissa flicked her cigarette away. She grinned at me before heading back into the house.

When we got downstairs Emmett was laying things out on the table.

"Are you going to tell us where you got this from?" I asked as Melissa picked up a small bag fill with - what I guessed was - weed.

"You'd never believe me if I told you." Emmett grinned as he took the bag from Melissa and began to roll a joint.

"Try us." Melissa pressed.

"Mike Newton." Emmett grinned, wiggling his eyebrow.

Melissa wrinkled her small nose and I spluttered a laugh.

"Mike? Seriously? Yeah, right! You're right, I don't believe you." I said chuckling.

"Honest! He's trying something new. Trying to get 'street cred'." Emmett said, using air quotation marks.

"Oh God." I mumbled, shaking my head.

"Done!" Emmett exclaimed. I looked at him to see him holding a fat joint up.

"Great! Let's go." Melissa said, snatching it from Emmett and heading for the balcony. I followed - a little reluctantly - after her, my stomache twisting with unease.

We sat down on the balcony floor as Melissa expertly twisted the top of the joint off after giving it a shake.

Melissa was about to light the spliff when a figure blurred in front of her and the joint was gone. Alice stood over her, a frown on her face.

"You're not doing this, young lady." Alice said.

"Yes I am." Melissa replied lowly, her voice deadly.

"Aw, come on, Alice! Let her have her fun!" Emmett boomed standing up an blurring over to Alice and snatching the joint back.

"No, this is illegal, Emmett." Alice hissed. "Bella's dad is the Chief of Police, for God's sake."

"What he doesn't know won't hurt him." I mumbled. I kind of wanted to do it now and Alice was killing my buzz.

Alice looked down at me, shocked.

"Alice, if it makes you feel better you can supervise." Melissa offered.

Alice closed her eyes for a second, smiled to herself before reopening her eyes and motioning to Emmett. He handed the joint back to Melissa as she bounced with anticipation.

Mel grinned and lit the joint, taking a pull from it. She did the same thing she does with cigarette but coughed a little.

"This is some gooooood shit." She drawled, leaning back. I chuckled at her as she took another drag. "Sorry, I've just always wanted to say that." She chuckled.

After a couple more pulls, she passed the joint to me. I held it between my fingers, took a deep breath and put it to my lips.

**MPOV**

"Man..." I drawled. "I feel soooo chilled."

I lay back and stared up at the grey sky. My vision blurred slightly and I giggled. Bella was lay next to me, her fingers trying to grasp something that was floating above her. I looked back at the sky and noticed a small pink elephant floating above me. I put my hand out to try and grasp it but it danced out of the way.

"Are you trying to catch the blue cat too?" Bella whispered into my ear before busting out into giggles.

"Noooo.. They're not real, silly. I'm trying to catch the tiny pink elephant." I cooed, grinning at the elephant, who grinned back.

"Emmy, roll another doooooobie!" Bella drawled, still trying to catch her imaginary blue cat.

"Sorry girls, we're all out." Emmett said, sounding disappointed.

"Aw, man." I moaned. The pink elephant floated away into the house. I leaped up and followed it, skipping. "Alice! Help me catch the pink elephant!" I whined.

"Melissa, there is no pink elephant." Alice said from beside me.

I turned to her smirking face, tears filling my eyes. "Shun the non believer!" I yelled before running into the kitchen after the pink elephant. I think I should give her a name. Once I found her again, I looked at her closely. I slowly put my finger towards her and thankfully she didn't move. I poked her, she was squishy.

"I shall call her Squishy and she shall be mine and she shall be my Squishy." I mumbled to myself. "Come on, Squishy. Come on, little Squishy." I called, walking around the kitchen. She wouldn't follow me. She hissed at me a disappeared in a puff of purple smoke.

"Bad squishy." I mumbled. I looked around the room when my stomache grumbled.

"Man, I'm so hungry!" I yelled.

"Get some food then. You are in the kitchen after all." Said a tinkling voice.

I looked to see Tinkerbell sat on the kitchen stool. Only she's wasn't tiny and had black hair...

"Thanks Tink." I smiled at her before opening the fridge and grabbing a massive chocolate bar. I dug in straight away and turned to Tinkerbell.

"So, why did you dye your hair?" I asked, moaning into a bite of chocolate.

"What do you mean?" She asked, touching her hair.

"Well, Tinkerbell, the last time I saw you, you were blonde." I mumbled.

"Why does she keep calling you Tinkerbell?" A voice asked from the doorway.

I looked up from my chocolate and screamed.

"Oh my God, it's Cedric Diggory!" I ran up to him and threw my arms around him.

"Cedric, you're alive!" I exclaimed. "Voldemort- oops, I mean He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named killed you! How did you break the killing curse?"

"Err, what?" Cedric asked furrowing his brow.

"She's high, Edward. Now don't freak out..." Tinkerbell said.

"Oh my God, Edward!" Bella yelled. She wrapped her arms around Cedric and buried her face in his chest. I frowned. "Excuse me, Bella. But I called dibs on Cedric, you can have Harry."

"Nooo, Edward. Dracula wants to suck my blood!" She exclaimed, pointing to the door frantically. Emmett walked in slowly his eyes wide.

"Emmett..." Cedric growled.

Emmett held his hands up ."I swear, I didn't do anything..."

**A/N: Okay, I think this is better than the other two chapter. Alsoooo... I looked it up and weed doesn't really make you hallucinate as bad as I'm making it. This is fiction remember, so anything goes.**

**R&R!**

**Cherry x**


	4. Come to Candy Mountain, Charlie!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. **

**Come to Candy Mountain, Charlie!**

**APOV**

"Aliceeeeee!" Melissa whined.

"Whatttttt?" I said, mimicking her tone.

"Can we go out?" She said, leaning her head on my shoulder and looking up at me.

"Sure. Shopping?" I asked.

"Nooooo." She whined again.

"I'm mean out, out. Like to a bar?" She said.

"Absolutely not!" I exclaimed.

"Why? I promise not to get drunk, I just haven't been to a bar with people before. And I bet Bella hasn't be at all. Just come on, we'll get everyone in on it. At least you know we won't be in any trouble." She said, smiling sweetly.

"I don't know..." I said warily. Though it did sound like a good idea, we couldn't get into any trouble if we were together right?

"Please?" Melissa begged, full on pouting. Her eyes even filled with tears!

"Oh, fine! Go tell Bella, I'll tell the others."

**BPOV**

"I hate you, Melissa." I growled, glaring at her through the mirror.

"No, you don't. You love me too much." She said grinning as she added another curl to my hair.

Thanks to her not only have I been playing Barbie Bella, but I have also been subjected to killer heels and a dress. Which in my opinion showed too much leg. Alice planned all our outfits out to match. They wear all figure hugging strapless dresses in various colours. Of course mine was blue, Rosalie's was red, Melissa's was black and Alice's was pink.

"You do know there is a thin line between love and hate, right?" I mumbled.

She ignored me and continued to curl my hair. I went over different ways to get out of this when suddenly a light bulb flickered on and I found a flaw in her plan.

"I'm sorry but I can't come." I said, grinning, not sounding the least bit sorry.

"Er, Why?" Melissa asked, raising a perfect eyebrow.

"I have no ID." I said, my face feigning disappointment.

"Yes you do. I ordered it a few weeks ago and it came today. That's why I asked Alice if we could go out." She said, smiling smugly at me.

I groaned and gritted my teeth.

"Oh, calm down, Bella." Alice said, strutting in, looking perfect as usual. "Think of it as a joint bachelor and bachelorette party for you and Edward."

"That isn't making me feel better, Alice." I moaned.

"Suck it up, Bella. You're doing this." Melissa said in a tone that rung with finality.

**MPOV**

"This better not be some dive, Emmett." Rosalie warned as we entered the club. They didn't even ask us for our ID's.

Thankfully, the club wasn't a dive. The music pulsed loudly and bodies swayed on the dancefloor. We made our way to a table and I sat down, looking around the room. I noticed alot of people gawking at our table, so with jealously, others not to much. I noticed one guy practically undressing Rose with his eyes until he caught sight of Emmett. He grinned evilly at the guy, laughing when he swallowed thickly and looked away.

"You want a drink?" Nick yelled in my ear.

"Yeah, vodka and diet coke please." I whispered in my ear hoping Alice wouldn't hear.

"Okay," He yelled, winking at me. I smiled at him as he weaved through the bodies smoothly to get to the bar.

Edward followed soon after him to get Bella a coke. Soft ass.

I wasn't planning on getting drunk, but my drinks went down fast and before I knew it I was on the dancefloor with Nick dancing. I had my back to Nick with my arms up and his hands were on my waist as I rocked my hips from side to side.

"Do you want another drink?" Nick whispered huskily in my ear.

"Yes please." I said back. I watched him walk off and adjust his pants in a not-so-dicreet way. I giggled and continued to dance. I looked up and saw Bella alone. I frowned and looked around for Edward. He was at the bar chatting with Nick and the others were dancing on other parts of the dancefloor with each other. I ran over to Bella and grabbed her hand. I couldn't hear her protests over the music but I could feel her trying to stand still. But, I may be small but I am strong and managed to get her to stumble her way onto the dancefloor with me.

I turned to face her to find her glaring at me. I grinned at her and grabbed her hand, raising it in the air. I swayed my hips from side to side and waved Bella's arm around enouraging her to dance with me.

"Come on!" I yelled, spinning her round. She laughed and rolled her eyes before swaying her hips too. Yes! I did a mental fist pump and giggled.

_I got passion in my pants and I afraid to show it. I'm sexy and I know it!_

Bella and I sang along to the song smiling widely at each other. Bella looked over my shoulder and her face dropped.

I felt hands on my waist again, but these weren't cold and offered me no comfort.

"Oh, I know you're sexy." A gravily voice that didn't belong to Nick said in my ear. I looked to Bella in panic and noticed a guy coming up behind her too. Shit! His arms encircled her waist and she cringed away as I tried to manuver out of this guys grip.

"Excuse me." I said as I turned around and backed away from him and closer to Bella. "Come on, Bella." I said, grabbing her wrist. I tried to pull her away from the guy but he held tight as tears filled Bella's eyes.

"Where you going, beautiful?" The other guy said, grabbing my wrist and pulling me back to him. I cringed his breath _reeked _and he stunk like sweat and beer.

"To our boyfriends!" I yelled, getting angry now. I tried to push him off me but I was weaker than him. "Get the fuck off me!" I yelled, clenching my fist. I pulled it back and snapped foward catching the guys jaw.

_Edward! Get your fucking ass over here now! Bring Nick! _I mentally screamed.

He jumped back in shock and rubbed his jaw. I stared him down.

"You bitch." He sneered. I didn't hear him but I could lip read pretty well.

He grabbed hold of my hair by the roots and tugged, thinking he was hurting me. Yeah, right.

Finally, Nick and Edward appeared, seemingly out of nowhere.

They both delievered hard punches to the two guys, knocking them to the ground. The guys weren't knocked out but seemed to be in pain as blood gushed from their noses. I grabbed Bella and moved her away, knowing what blood did to her.

It turns out the guys had friends who decided to jump in and help their friends. Good thing we had friends too. Emmett and Jasper soon involved themselves and defended their brothers. Though how any of them could resist the blood was beyond me.

The boys scrap was broke up when the police arrived. We were all questioned and when they figured out who we were, we were thrown in the back of the van for being in a club while being underaged. And there was no way I was going to flash them my fake ID. It was good, but it wasn't that good.

**EPOV**

"I can't believe you got us locked up!" Alice hissed at us. "And you're fucking lucky the guys blood was laced with alcohol or we could have ended up slaughtering a club full of people as well! Stupid" She spat.

We were all in a holding cell at the moment. Alice was pacing the floor, while everyone else was sat on various parts of the floor, except for Melissa and Bella who were sharing the tiny bed.

"It's not my fault some sleaze balls had their hands all over the girls!" I yelled. "What were we supposed to do, stand back a watch?"

Alice glowered at me before she halted in her pacing. "Shit." She breathed. I picked though her mind. Shit indeed.

"What?" Bella mumbled, looking up.

"Charlie." I breathed, making Bella's eyes widen.

Just then Charlie walked past, a smug smile on his face a he turned to us thinking we were a bunch of drunks. He looked away and then seemed to realise who we were and snapped his head back, his eyes widening.

"Bella!" He yelled. "What the fu-hell?" He exclaimed, his facce reddening.

"Dad, calm down, it's not what you think." Bella said getting up from the bed.

"Sure, Bells." He said, crossing his arms over his chest. "What is it then?"

"Well, you see we went to this bar..." Bella trailed off when Charlie face turned a darker shade of red.

"Chief, we went for fun, none of us touched a drop of alcohol I swear." I said quickly, hoping he won't ask if Melissa did. She's singing "Sexy and I Know It" in her head right now because she still drunk.

"Well the girls were dancing and some creeps tried to... err, touch the girls and the guys got a bit angry, because the girls were upset and..." I was rambling and Charlie was almost purple.

"We're so sorry, Charlie." Alice mumbled, looking down.

Charlies face softened when he looked at Alice and I could hear him thinking of ways to get us out of here quicker.

"Well I guess you guys were just trying to help a damsel in distress, right?" We all nodded as Charlie's natural colour slowly returned. "Now, I'm still not happy you took my daughter to a club but... Give me twenty minutes and you kids will be out of here." Charlie said, as everyone sighed with relief.

"Thank you, Charlie." We all said in unison, well mayby not all...

"Charlie, we're going to candy mountain, come with us, Charlie!" Melissa sang in a high pitched voice, getting up from the bed and dancing around the cell and stopping in front of Charlie. She smiled at him through the bars. Nick grabbed her and steered her away from Charlie, giving him a polite smile.

"Who are they?" Charlie asked us, his eyes narrowed and his brow furrowed.

Alice spoke up. "Charlie, that is Melissa and Nick. The newest Cullens..."

**A/N: Veryyyyy disappointed with this but I can't write anymore, it's actually killing meeeee! Sorry guys!**

**R&R!**

**Cherry x**


	5. I'm Invincible, Bitch

**A/N: This was just an idea that popped up. So I wrote it out. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

**I'm Invincible, Bitch**

**MPOV**

I heard the sharp intake of breath come from Alice and quickly snapped my head round to look at her. Her eyes were glazed and she looked paler than she already was. Her face was froze into a mask of horror.

"Alice! What did you see?" Nick said, blurring to her and gripping her shoulders, lightly shaking her.

"The Volturi." She whispered.

Nick froze and his face fell. He and Alice stared at each other, they're expressions both scared shitless.

"Shit, shit, shit, shit..." Edward muttered, pinching the bridge of his nose as he entered the room. I just watched on in confusion.

Bella timidly walked in behind Edward and she looked at me with fearful eyes. I motioned for her to come to me and she did. She was visibly shaking. I wrapped an arm around in comfort and she leaned into my side.

"What's a Volturi?" I asked, hoping someone could explain what the hell was going on here. I felt Bella shudder in my arms when I mentioned this Volturi.

"They're a very powerful coven of vampires, Melissa." Edward said, like it should be obvious. "They're like royalty in our world. They enforce the law."

"Vampire's have laws?" I questioned. I never imagined the vampire world has their own set of police.

"Not many, but they all revolve around one thing. Keeping the secret. Whether that means moving along before humans notice that we don't age, like we do. Or not over feeding and causing suspicion, like nomads do." Edward said quickly, while pacing the room.

"Wow. Vampire police." I whispered to myself.

"I just can't believe we've never warned you about them before. Stupid!" He hissed to himself. He took a deep breath and turned to me. "They're coming here. Aro - their leader - has heard that we have another human with us and is sending some of his guards to investigate."

I frowned. "But, I'm still confused. Why are you all so afraid?" I asked. I raised myself not fear _any _vampires.

"Did you not hear me? They are powerful. The most powerful vampires out there. And their coming here. Let's just hope we can convince them to leave without a fight." Edward said, his pacing turning into blurring around the room.

"Jane's with them." Alice moaned. "They'll be here in ten minutes."

The rest of the family joined us then and they talked over what we was going to do.

"We're not fighting, no matter what, Emmett." Carlisle said calmly. Emmett pouted and sat next to me.

I had been silent throughout the conversation, I couldn't fathom why everyone was so scared. But, I gave up on trying to understand and just remained quiet.

"Okay, let's go." Carlisle said, after talking with Edward and Alice. Everyone nodded stiffly and follwed them out the back door. Nick grabbed my hand and gave it a squeeze which I returned.

We walked a little into the forest and abruptly stopped, fanning out into a line. Bella and I were at the heart of it. I smiled at her reassuringly and she tried to smile back but it ended up as a grimace.

"One minute." Alice whispered, breaking the stoney silence.

Everyone held their breath as four figures walked from the trees. Well, they were gliding rather than walking.

They were a led by a small blonde girl - smaller than Alice and I - with crimson eyes and scowl on her face. She was inhumanly beautiful compared to the others behind her. They were beautiful but she had something more which outshone their beauty. There was a big guy - almost as big as Emmett - who zeroed in on me and winked. I glared at him which seemed to amuse him. The other two weren't as big and looked quite calm in comparison to the big guy and the small girl.

"Demetri, Felix, Alec... Jane." Carlisle greeted them, hesitating when he said the last name. Okay, so I knew now that the girls name was Jane, but I didn't know who's name was who's amongst the guys.

"Carlisle." Jane said nodding politely. Why was everyone scared of this little vampire? She seemed harmless. Well, as harmless as a vampire could be.

"To what do we owe the pleasure of this visit?" Carlisle asked. I wanted to scream at him to stop kissing ass, but decided against it when Edward shot me a stern look. I pouted and turned back to Jane to hear her reply.

"We heard of your new... family members." Jane said a tad bitterly, after some hesitance. Her gazed shifted to Nick minutely and then landed on me. I met her crimson stare equally, giving her a slightly sarcastic smile.

"Yes, we had bit of trouble and discovered Melissa is a relative of Alice. Of course, we took her in. And Nick is her mate." Carlisle said evenly.

"I don't see how it's any of their business." I muttered to myself.

Of course the little vampire heard me and turned slowly to meet my gaze. She smiled sweetly at me and heat coursed through my viens. Just before the pain began to start, my defenses kicked in and my whole body went numb. I hissed out once at the sensation as everyone else stared dumbly at me.

"What the fuck was that?" I breathed.

"Jane." Edward answered, his voice laced with suprise.

She growled once before snapping her head to Nick. He immediately fell to floor, letting out a scream, his face contorted in pain. I was horrified. I dropped to my knees at his side grabbing his face in my hands. I instantly started sobbing at his side - I had never seen him with this much pain on his face. That fucking bitch!

"Stop it now, you evil witch!" I screamed at her, struggling to my feet. I took a step towards her only to have Emmett pull me back and pin my arms to my side. I struggled in his grasp as I watched Nick cringe into the ground. I could tell he was trying to stifle how much he was hurting, probably for my sake.

"Jane, please." Esme begged, glancing at Nick out of the corner of her eye. He was like a son to her now, she didn't want to see him hurting. I was now sobbing into Emmett chest as Nick wheezed out a breath he didn't need.

He got up slowly, warily and took me into his arms. "I'm fine." He whispered warily in my ear.

"Why am I invincible and you're not?" I blubbered.

**BPOV**

I watched as Nick tried to console a devestated Melissa. I sympathised deeply with her, knowing how it feels to see the man you love in that much agony. I looked up at Edward who had his arms wrapped protectively around me. He was staring straight ahead, probably remembering the last time he saw Jane's gift in action - when she used it on him and attempted to use it on me.

"Give me one good reason why we shouldn't dispose of the lot of you right now." Jane hissed at us.

"I don't think Aro would be too pleased." Edward said in a monotone.

Jane narrowed her eyes at him and took a step forward. Alec took a step forward also and tucked her into his side. I was never more grateful for him at that moment.

"No. He wouldn't." Demetri agreed. "But what are we going to do about the other human? Are planning on changing her too?" He nodded to Melissa.

"Yes. She will be changed, you have our word, Demetri." Alice said, speaking for the first time.

He nodded once politely and took a step back.

"Then we have no other business here." He said. "Let us go now. Felix?" He said, turning around, Felix grinned at me once and winked at Melissa before following Demetri.

Now it was just Jane and Alec left.

"You better make good on your promise soon. Caius will be interested to know that - not only is _she _still human - but you have another one with you." She sneered.

"The date is set." I said, quietly.

She glared at me and then at Melissa, before turning to Alec.

"Come on, Alec. Let's go home." She said, both of them turning around and disappearing in seconds.

We were all silent for a moment until Melissa - of course - broke it.

"What the fuck just happened?" She yelled in confusion.

I stifled a laugh and headed toward the house, glad that the drama was over. For now, at least.

Melissa jogged up next to me as the others began a discussion behind us. For once I didn't want to know what they were talking about.

"Hey, Bella... Does meeting the Volturi count as a human experience?" She whispered, nudging me with her shoulder.

I turned to her with a 'that's not even funny' look on my face and her eyebrows shot up. "What?" She exclaimed, holding her hands up innocently. "I'm serious!"

I sighed. "Yeah, I think it does."

It was the truth. Not many humans can meet the Volturi and make it out alive or still human. Melissa and I were the lucky ones I guess...

**A/N: Like I said this is not funny. Well maybe the end is a tad funny. I couldn't help but add some of Melissa wit in at the end.**

**R&R! **

**Cherry x**


	6. Branded

**A/N: So, I've not updated this story for a while and feel it should get some attention. I thought this idea when I started getting cravings for a new tattoo. And so this chapter was born. **

**ALSOOO! AnnaMarie03 if your talking about the experience I think you're talking about in your review, head on over to Full Time Occupation. That's where **_**that **_**will be happening. ;)**

**Diclaimer: Everything belongs to Steph Meyer. Except Melissa and Nick, they're mine.**

**Branded**

**BPOV**

"Let's do something!" Melissa huffed, throwing herself onto the couch next to me. I took a deep breath, lowered the book I was reading and turned to her slowly.

She was looking at me expectantly, though she didn't have her usual mischievous glint in her eyes. You know, the glint that got me drunk, high, _arrested_... I eyed her for a moment before sighing, making her grin at me.

"What did you have in mind?" I asked.

"Well I was thinking-"

"I think that's a wonderful idea, Melissa." Alice interrupted what she was going to say as she breezed into the with Emmett hot on her heels.

"What's a wonderful idea?" He said, his eyes shining with anticipation.

"Well," Melissa started. "I was thinking Bella and I could get tattoo's" Melissa said, looking at me hopefully.

"I don't know..." I said hesitantly. "I mean, what would I even get?" 

I looked over Melissa's visible tattoo's and knew most of hers had been inspired by celebrities and other things though some were also her own unique ideas.

"Well, _I'm _getting Nick's name somewhere, plus my wrecked ones redone. So, I guess you could get Edward's name. Which is why it sounds like... A wonderful idea?" Melissa said hesitantly to Alice, her statement trailing off into a question.

"Exactly!" Alice exclaimed, clapping her hands.

"Awesome!" Emmett said. "I think I'll get a big tribal one, you know? Right down my arm..." He said, trailing off when he saw our expressions.

"_You _can't get an tattoo!" Melissa exclaimed before laughing hysterically.

"Yeah, your skin would snap the needle, Emmett." I said, cracking up with Mel.

Emmett pouted and folded his arms over his chest causing Alice, Melissa and I to laugh even more. He narrowed his eyes at us before stomping off.

Alice was the first to recover. She gently pulled us both to our feet and put her hands on her hips. I didn't like the expression she was wearing. It was the one she wore when she was planning something complete absurd.

"Okay, come on, we don't have much time. I think I could get us to Hollywood and back by tomorrow, I just need to think of something that won't make the boys worry and follow us. After all, we do want this to be a surprise for them..." Alice mused, almost to herself.

"Hold on, Alice." Melissa said, stepping up to Alice. "What do you mean, _Hollywood_?" She incrediously.

"Well, we have to go to _High Voltage Tattoo_, you have to have the best!" Alice exclaimed, as if she couldn't believe we didn't want it.

"Listen, as much as I would _love _to have Kat Von D tattoo me, I don't think going to Hollywood is the best idea." Melissa said, saying this Kat persons name with reference, though I had no idea who the hell she was.

"But Melissa..." Alice began to whine.

"No buts, we're going to my usual guy. He's absolutely brilliant!" She said, turning to grin at me. I smiled back nervously as Alice pouted and mumbled to herself about us ruining her fun.

"Okay, so where is your _usual guy_?" I asked grabbing my things.

"Seattle." Melissa said, heading to the garage. "Which is why I am driving,"

"No, that's why _I'm _driving." Alice said flitting into the garage.

"Fine. But, only because you haven't given us a hard time over this." Melissa relented.

"Wait for me!" Emmett called, blurring into the garage. "I'm not missing this." He finished grinning at me. I scowled at him as Melissa and I got into Alice's car.

In no time we were entering Seattle and Alice was heading to the shop. No directions needed, of course.

We pulled up outside the shop and I was glad to see it wasn't some back street, dingy looking shop. The outside was painted a cheery yellow and there was huge sign surround by fire that said 'TATTOOS'.

"We're here!" Melissa squealed, climbing over Emmett and throwing herself out of the car. I saw her run in the shop and shook my head at her. I laughed quietly and waited _patiently _for Alice and Emmett to exit the car before getting out.

When we entered the shop I saw Melissa talking animatedly with a guy with black hair down to his shoulders and tattoo's all over his arms. As we got closer to them I realised the tattoo's were also across his chest and neck, only his face seemed untouched.

"So, I was in this accident and it disfigured my wrist tattoo's! Is there anything you can do?" Melissa was saying, holding her arms out to show the guy.

He took her thin wrists and turned them different ways getting a look at the damage.

"Well, Mel, I think I can save them. The vines are quite messy anyway so redoing them will be easy. As for the peace sign, that looks salvageable, too. Though it maybe quite painful... Oh, wait, I forgot who I was dealing with." He said, looking up at her and winking. She smirked at him and turned to me.

"Have you decided what you want yet, Bella?" She asked.

"I have actually." I said smiling. On the drive over here I had put some serious thought into what I wanted and came to a final choice. I saw Alice smile widely from the corner of my eye.

"Good!" Melissa squeaked, clapping her hands together. "Well, you tell Jay here what it is you want while I have a look at some designs for mine." And with that she danced away to look at the pictures and drawings on the walls.

**MPOV**

"Okay, so are we ready?" Jay asked.

I nodded eagerly and held my wrist out as he pressed the paper with my drawn pattern on onto my wrist. I sighed as the familiar sound of the tattoo gun rang in my ears. I felt the first prick of the needle and looked to Alice and Emmett who were watching with fasination and clenched jaws. On the car ride over here they said they would be absoloutely fine with the blood. They said something about knowing that the skin was going to be broke beforehand gave them time to prepare for the assault of it. I trusted them completely and agreed that they could watch. I looked to Bella who was breathing through her mouth, refusing to look at my wrist and began to worry that she wouldn't be able to do this.

"You okay, B?" I asked, holding my free hand out to her.

She took it and I gave it a light squeeze which she returned. "What does it feel like?" She whispered, glancing at the gun.

"To me? Vibrations. But to others, it's supposed to be like a slight burning sensation that numbs as each part of the design is done." I said, shrugging and trying to appear nonchalant. "You still want to do it?" I asked quietly.

"Yes." She said, nodding once and squaring her shoulders. I grinned at her and turned to Jay.

"You think you could hurry along, Jay? Before this one changes her mind." I said, nodding to Bella. He looked up and mock glared at me before going back to the task at hand. I looked down and saw that it was almost finished. Jay was the best. I leaned forward my head almost touching his as I watched the ink imbed itself in my skin.

Five minutes later and it was done. I held my swelled wrist up and turned it in different directions and grinned. It was pretty much the same as before and any evidence of the accident were pretty much gone.

"Where are you getting yours, Bella?" I asked turning to her as she played nervously with a loose string on her top.

"Well it's not that big so I was thinking on my wrist?" She said making her statement a question.

"Sounds great." I agreed, grinning. "What are you getting anyway?" I asked trying to look over Jay's shoulder at Bella's design. Bella grabbed my arm and pulled me away. "Wait and see." She said with a wink. I poked my tongue out and took the empty seat next to her.

"Okay, that should do it. Pass me your wrist... Bella?" Jay said, holding his hand out for her wrist.

"Yeah." Bella nodded while slowly pulling her sleeve up and revealing her non-scarred wrist.

Jay placed the design on her wrist and imprinted it there, though from angle I was sat I couldn't see what it was and Bella's death grip on my hand kept me in my seat. The gun started then and Bella tensed and increased the strength of her grip on my hand.

"What ever you do Bella, do not, under any circumstances, pull your arm away. Got it?" I whispered to her. She squeezed her eyes shut and nodded her head. I watched as Jay touched the needle to her arm and started the process.

Bella's eyes flew open and the breath she was holding whooshed out of her. She looked to me with wide eyes and I smiled encouragingly at her. She leaned over to me and whispered, "If I had never had venom in my system, this would be impossible for me."

I laughed quietly and looked at Alice and Emmett who were grinning at us.

Bella's tattoo took about fifteen minutes to do and she handled it pretty well, only hissing out a couple of times when Jay hit particularly sensitive spots. Once it was done, he covered it up and Bella released my hand. I pouted when I Bella wouldn't let me see it.

"You can see it soon, I promise." She vowed, rising from the chair and smiling at Jay.

"Okay, me again!" I exclaimed taking Bella's place. Jay grinned at me and I explained that I wanted the peace sign redoing. I decided to have Nick's name above it as he _always _brought me peace, no matter if he was right beside me or away from me.

"I also want the name Nick tattooed above it." I said, making his head snap up.

"Who's Nick?" He demanded. How rude.

"My boyfriend." I said, making his face fall. _What the fuck?_

"Oh." He said quietly. "Are you sure thats what you want? Most people regret putting boyfriends names on their bodies. How do you know it will last?" He asked, his eyes hopeful.

"This is the real thing, Jay. Stop being so fucking rude." I said flatly.

Jay just sighed and started my design. I looked over at Alice who was glaring at Jay and Emmett who was laughing at me and kissing the air.

"Fuck off, Emmett." I hissed quietly knowing he would hear me. Emmett just guffawed loudly causing Jay to look up at him questioningly.

"Ignore him, Jay. He's an idiot." I sighed.

**BPOV**

Twenty minutes later we had payed and were leaving the shop and a disgruntled Jay behind. I must admit I felt bad for the guy. He kinda reminded me of Mike, the way he would look at Melissa and do almost anything for her. And then before he can reveal his feelings a gorgeous vampire would swoop in and gain her heart before anyone else had a chance. Not that he would have stood a chance anyway. Melissa and Nick compliment each other perfectly. I think Melissa and Jay would just clash.

As we entered Forks, Melissa started unwrapping her tattoo's, admiring the one of Nick's name lovingly.

"Come on, B. Show us yours." She urged, turning to me.

I kind of wanted Edward to be the first to see it, but seeing as I had seen hers I thought it was only fair for her to see mine. I unwrapped the covering from my arm and gazed down at my wrist. Though my wrist was red and swollen, it was clear what it was. I smiled down at the lion lying down with a small lamb curled up next to it and gingerly stroked it. And underneath, in elegant script, was Edwards name.

"Wow." Melissa breathed. "That's beautiful, Bella."

"Thank you." I replied, not taking my eyes off it.

"I don't get it." Emmett grumbled from the front seat.

"You wouldn't." Melissa mumbled.

"Can you guess who the lion and the lamb are, Emmett?" I said, looking up at him. I saw realization cross his face and he grinned at me.

"You're so corny, Bella." He said, making Alice to smack him upside the head.

"I think it's sweet, Bella. Edward will love it." Alice said confidently, smiling at me through the mirror.

**EPOV **

When we got back to house, Nick and I found Bella and Melissa huddled on the couch, leaning over something. When they noticed us they jumped apart and pulled on their sleeves. I tried to see what was going on by searching through Melissa's mind but she was thinking about her and Nick... Ew. I ignored her mind then and turned to Bella.

"What's going on, love?" I asked, taking a seat next to her. Nick did the same, but picked Melissa up and placed her on his lap.

"Well, I've got a suprise for you." Bella admitted sheepishly.

"What is it?" I urged. She flushed a light pink before pulling the sleeve of her top up and revealed a tattoo on her wrist. I studied her swollen arm and nearly growled at the though of her being in pain. But, then I looked at the tattoo and the meaning it has for both of us and swallowed my anger. I let my happiness wash it away and looked up at her with her favourite smile. She blushed harder and looked down at the tattoo.

"I didn't know if you would like it. I mean, I could get it removed, I suppose. I think it's nice, not many people know the meaning behind it. And I just wanted to show you how much I love you and-" She was rambling, so I clamped my hand over her mouth as she flushed crimson.

"I love it. I love you. But, you didn't need to brand yourself with this to prove your love for me." I said gently, slowly removing my hand from her mouth.

"Don't say 'brand' please. It isn't that at all." Bella said, frowning at me.

"Sorry, love. But I now I wish there was something I could do to have your name permenantly on my body." I said, frowing at nothing in particular.

"That won't be necessary. I'll always be here, by your side, no matter what. I didn't do this to have a reminder of you. I did it for significance." Bella said, lightly kissing my lips. I pulled back and grinned at her.

"So, I'm guessing you got one too, Melissa?" I asked, looking around Bella.

"Yes!" She squealed, holding her wrist out. She had Nick's name tattooed above her peace sign tattoo and I smiled.

"Nice." I said, grinning at Nick who was beaming with pride and joy.

The rest of the family came in the and admired their tattoo's. Everyone agreed that they were both lovely though Rosalie was a little annoyed about the fact that she couldn't do anything like that for Emmett.

I was admiring Bella's wrist again when something came to me. "So, million dollar question..." I started as everyone looked at me and I looked at Bella. "How are you going to tell Charlie?"

**A/N: TWO DAYS! TWO FREAKIN' DAYS IT TOOK ME TO WRITE THIS CHAPTER! I'm really not happy with it at all but I don't see how I can fix it. I would really appriciate reviews on this particular chapter as I'm so disappointed with it and would love to know what everyone else thinks.**

**Anyway, I'll see you all soon!**

**R&R!  
><strong> 

**Cherry x**


End file.
